Stop It
by HealthyInsanity13
Summary: Percy Jackson has had a terrible life. When he was a kid, his mother died in front of him. Beaten to death by her husband, Gabe. Gabe was killed by his dealer years later, again in front of him. People continued to die, his friend in grade school was struck by lightning. Each time he saw an angel, Italian and tall, but he took away the dead.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Percy Jackson. This is an AU, I'm not sure how many chapters there will be yet, I'm thinking three, and in the last chapter and/or second to last there will be sexual content. Trigger warning as well, violence.

Percys POV

I was six years old. Id just come home from school, and mom was cooking in the kitchen. I loved mom, she smelled like candy and cooked me blue food. She was so pretty and then Gabe came home.

I hated Gabe. He smelled like trash, and mocked my blue food. He and his friends touched my moms butt, which I didn't understand, but it seemed rude to me.

Later that night we ate dinner, we had tacos and I had blueberries. After dinner Gabe went to sit on the couch like he always did, I hugged my mom and went to my room to stay away from Gabe. I layed on my floor to look at comics. I had three comics, Spiderman, Wolverine and the X-men, and I had the Avengers. Comics were my favorite, I hated reading but I loved looking at the picturees and the word bubbles were always easier to read.

Then I heard a shriek from the living room.

My eyes widened and I ran out of my room, only to see my mom fall to the ground holding her cheek. I gasped and ran to her, trying to help her up.

"Did you trip, mom?"

"Yes honey, go back to your room" she said as Gabe walked over to her. I hadn't noticed that he was standing there.

"Get out of the way you bastard." He growled out, before shoving me back. I scampered back to the corner as my mom sat up.

"Leave him out of this Gabe! He didn't do anything to you." Mom said, glancing back at me nervously.

"That turd is always in the way. I'm sick of it and I want one thing ti help relax me at the end of the night, and you push me away? No, Sally, you are my wife and you will perform as such." He said. I was confused, perform as his wife? What did that mean? It made no sense.

"Gabe, please, I worked 15 hours today, I need to sleep." She said, with pleading eyes.

"No slut, you need to do as a wife should." He reached down and grabbed her hair, yanking her up. She yelped as her hair was ripped up. I winced, Gabe had yanked on my hair before, he had a hard grip and liked jerking me different ways before throwing me down. That was no different for mom, he moved her side to side and then tossed her down to the ground again.

I stood from my corner and shuffled over to my mom again.

"Mommy?" I asked with tears in my eyes, this didn't look good. "Are you going to be ok mom?" I asked, even if I knew the answer. This wasn't going to end well.

"Its ok baby, go to your room, I'll see you in the morning." She said pushing me to my room. I stood and ran to my room, before running back out and hiding behind the couch. I had to be there for her when something went wrong.

"Sally are you going to do what I told you to do?" Gabe smirked down at her.

"No Gabe, I need sleep, and I'm ovulating. You don't want a kid and we we can't afford another." She said. I got confused, ovulating?

"Blow me, slut." He said.

"I have to be awake in 5 hours Gabe!" She said, gently raising her voice. Gabe reached down and slapped her. She let out a gasp as he grabbed her hair again. She got jerked up and he grabbed her face in his free hand.

"Stand up bitch." She got her feet under her and tried to back up. He gripped her face harder making it so she couldn't get away. He punched her in the side. Mom doubled over, holding her ribs and giving little gasps of pain.

"I told you to stand up. I told you to do what I said. I said blow me. You disobeyed me. Get down on your knees," he said as he undid his belt and pulling it out of the loops. My eyes got wide.

She got down on her knees bowing her head. I could tell she was trying to shy away from any pain that she'd receive. I wnted to get out of my hiding spot and pull her away from him. I wanted to take her to Mantauk and make sure she was never hurt again.

He brought the belt down on her back, I winced. I hated his belts. They hurt, I wanted to help mom but I didn't know how. I knew if I tried she'd only get hurt more while trying to protect me.

"This is what you get when you disobey me." He growled put and the pulled her back up by her arm. I could see the rage in her eyes. It was the same look I got when the kids made fun of me or when Gabes friends laughed at me. She spit in his face, he gave out a roar and shoved her to the ground. I gasped.

This time when she went down, her head hit the edge of the coffee table that was littered with beer cans. I could see her bleeding from my hiding spot. I watched as Gabe knelt down and checked her. He stood up and walked out of the door with no hints as to what happened.

I shuffled my way over to my mom. Blood colored her pretty brunette hair red. The carpet began to turn red as the color seeped from her hair the floor.

"Mommy? Mommy are you ok? Please get up..." I said, shaking her lightly. Then the lights flickered off. I blinked tears out of my eyes and looked up, I saw an angel in a black robe.

"H-how did you get in here?"I asked, with a furrowed brow. His eyebrows shot up.

"You can see me?" The angel asked, the olive skin around his eyes crinkling.

"Of course I can... you're a stranger in my house."

"You shouldn't be able to see me."

"Why wouldn't I be able to see you?" I asked stubbornly. He ignored me and knelt down gently to look at mom. I only then noticed the large weapon in his hands, I gasped.

"G-get away from my mom!" I yelled at him as loud as I could.

"Hush child." He said, not even sparing me a glance.

I huffed, "I'm not a child, I'm almost seven and get away from my mom!"

He huffed back at me and turned to glare at me. "You aren't supposed to be able to see me, but since you can... I'm sorry. Your mom is gone from this world. You have to let her go so I can take her somewhere she can be happy. You loved your mom right?"

I nodded my head, finding myself unable to speak, the angel went from rude to kind, his eyes got soft as he spoke to me.

"It'll be alright, I promise. You just have to let her go so she can be happy." I slowly nodded before walking up to mom. I kneeled down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, mom" I whispered in her ear. The angel stood up, patted my head and grabbed something I couldn't see before he disappeared. My head tilted to the side and there was a knock at the door. I shuffled over and opened the door to see a police man with Gabe beside him.

"Hello little boy, what's your name?" The police officer asked.

"Percy Jackson" I mumbled, keeping my eyes down so I wouldn't have to see Gabe.

"Ok, is this man your stepfather, does he live here?" He asked me. I nodded my head reluctantly. "Ok thank you" he said to me and walked inside, past me. Gabe grabbed my arm and pulled me in. He knelt down and growled at me.

"You will confirm what I told the man happened. You'll tell him she tripped and hit her head. That she was clumsy." I nodded numbly, his hand gripped my arm, like he had gripped her hair only half an hour ago.

We walked into the living room and the police officer asked me what happened. I told him what Gabe told me to say and he nodded. He called an ambulance.

When it got there, they picked up my mom in a stretcher thing and brought her out. I didn't see her again until her funeral. I saw her in a coffin n a pretty dress that she would never buy for herself. She perfered jeans and t-shirts. She wore her uniform and smelled like candy and vanilla. She smiled and cooked blue food. She wasn't cold and dead. She wasn't one to force a smile and wear makeup.

Gabe never officially adopted me. He got child support for taking care of me. He drank more. He gambled. He had a job that he rarely showed up for and he beat me more often. I learned the day after my mom died that the world was hard. Gabe beat me, he had beaten me before but it turned out he beat mom more. After she was gone, I was his punching bag.

It continued like that for three years. I was nine years old. On the first day of third grade I ran home. I had made my first friend ever, he was new to the school, his name was Luke so he didn't know that I was broke and couldn't read, and when he found out he smirked devilishly before whispering in my ear that he couldn't either. I blushed at the memory, his breath had brushed over my ear.

I ran into the apartment, right into one of Gabe's poker games. The smile shrunk from my face and I slumped over.

"Sorry Gabe" I muttered before slinking into the kitchen. I made dip, as Gabe required I always do when he had friends over. I brought it out with chips, set it on the table and slipped into my familiar blue room. I climbed onto my bed and fell asleep.

I was woken up by screaming coming from the living room. I slipped out of bed and cracked my door open. Gabe stood in the living room looking angry while the short scrawny man screamed at Smelly Gabe. I kept watching throught the crack in my door.

"You need to fucking pay up! You've missed your last 3 payments to me and I'm sick of it!" He yelled at him. I blinked, who was this guy? It wasn't our land lord, so who did Smelly Gabe owe money to?

"I get my child support check tomorrow. I can pay then." Gabe growled at him.

"No, you owe me money today, give it to me now. You can use that check to pay for your next fix. I've given you enough leeway." The shorter man growled back.

"I told you I can't do that! I don't have the money to pay until tomorrow. I have to feed the turd." I knew Gabe was talking about me. I just didn't care.

"That's it!" The short man screamed before pulling out what I recognized as a gun from my comics and he shot Gabe in the head before reaching in his pocket, taking his wallet and walking out. My eyes widened and I walkied out of mmy room. I looked down at Smelly Gabe before kneeling down and putting my fingers on the pulse point on his neck, trying to feel for the beat through the folds of red fat covering his neck.

Nothing.

Then the lights flickered, I looked up to see an angel. My eyes widened.

"You again." I said, with slight shock in my voice. He looked down at me kneeling beside the dead Smelly Gabe.

"I don't suppose you killed him did you kid? I have to decide who to give bad luck to."

"Uh.. no, some guy was screaming about money to him. Nave is my stepfather, he didn't have money to pay for whatever it was." I mumbled staring up at the olive skinned god, getting a sense of deja vü.

"Oh, your that kid from three years ago." He said. My eyebrows raised.

"Yeah thanks for noticing," I said sarcastically.

"Your mom is happy, this guy won't be" he said gesturing to the body of Gabe. I nodded, not sad at all. I blinked tears out of my eyes at the mention of my mom. "You're fine with him leaving?" The god asked, leaning on his weapon. I shook my head.

"Alright, stop letting people die around you kid." He said, rubbed my head and grabbed something invisible and dissapearing. Just like last time.

Later in the week there was a funeral for Gabe. I went out of obligation. The state made me. I was put into the foster system. It turns out that Luke was in the system.

We had a great time tormenting the adult figures, Luke was the best at messing with people. We played all kinds of tricks on our teacher. When parents came to take a kid, they took both Luke and I. It was sheer luck. For the next three years we were bounced around the system together. Luke was my brother. He wasn't just a friend anymore. He was my best friend, he was my older brother. He protected me against the system, and I protected him from parents and teachers. He had a knack for getting in trouble.

Two years after Gabe had died I was eleven. Luke and I were playing outside in the rain. He was a sherriff and I was a runaway. We ran all around the yard as lightning flashed around us. It was almost like it was trying to catch us.

The game turned into wrestling in the wet grass, sliding around. My arms slipped from his shoulders and my lips fell against his. I stood up blushing like a cherry. It was my first kiss.

"S-sorry Luke." I mumbled. He stood up, smirked, and ran his hand through his wet hair, then the lightning flashed. It struck Luke. I shrieked and grabbed him. He died with a smirk spread across his face.

Then I saw him again. The olive skinned god appeared again, tears streamed down my cheeks.

"P-please, no... He can't be dead... please." I said falling to my knees with Luke in my arms.

"I'm sorry kid." Thdn he grabbed something invisible, struggled for several seconds and disappeared.

I was shoved back into the system. No funeral for Luke, my mischevious brother.

When I was seventeen I killed myself. The olive skinned god appeared. He grabbed my wrist as I stared at my body, slit wrists, and a peaceful easy smile. For the first time in six years I smiled.

"Damnit kid." The olive skinned god said.

"Where am I going?" I asked.

"With me." He said, frowning gently.

Alright so please let me know what you thought. I know it was kind of depressing but it will get happy in the second and third chapter if that's what I decide to do. Thanks so much for reading!


	2. The Next Step

I don't own Percy Jackson

Nico's POV

Being Death has it's draw backs, like being called the grim reaper. Seriously, who the fuck came up with that shit. It makes me sound like a sad farmer, I steal people's souls after they die and place them where they belong, very much not a sad farmer. In the Underworld, I work under my father, the king of the Underworld. King Hades has no social skills, although none of the horsemen have any, growing under Hades and only ever having contact with one another and those who we have to come in contact with for our jobs.

I never had any issues with being Death, except the name of course. I went to work everyday and went back to the Underworld where I had an apartment. I worked and then I went back to the Underworld, day after day. Everything was perfect and fine until that kid showed up.

His first oddity, he could see me. His second oddity, people kept dying around him. His third oddity, he had gained the attention of one of the four horseman. His fourth oddity, he was never far from my mind.

I wasn't sure what to think of the seven year old kid who's mother had just died. He was holding her, trying to wake her up and I could see the tie that bound their souls, his mothers dark blue curled around his own light blue, cradling and protecting it. I had to pull hers out from under his and I could visibly see how much it hurt both of them to break the bond, but she had died. He could see me though, he had even yelled at me. He was unique in that sense.

Three years later, his stepfather died. At ten years old he could still see me, although this time his soul was damaged. The light blue light that he held was shifting and moving like a storm right below his skin, and it settled a bit when his stepfathers soul left his body. The storm calmed with the rotten mans death, like it had been waiting for that exact moment. The tension that surrounded the boy eased momentarily even with a dead body in the room.

The attention of any of the horsemen is unsettling. Death is perhaps the last one you want to be attracting, because Death is literally following you around. After his stepfather's death I watched over him, knowing just how much danger that put him in, the storm he held intrigued me. The storm raged for awhile before he was put into the foster system with Luke, that's when I learned his name, because Luke was always calling out to the boy. Percy, it suited him, and when he was in the foster system he seemed to heal to an extent. Luke removed some of the pain from his childhood, from his mothers death. Percy had a family, and I was jealous of Luke. I found myself wishing to take care of Percy. I felt protective of Percy, like he was mine, even when he certainly wasn't.

Then Luke died when Percy was eleven. Pure chance and coincidence, of course. Luke was struck by lightning, struck down by pure chance. After taking Percy's first kiss,while I was watching, he was dead. It may have been my fault, rage had coursed through me when Luke's lips had touched my pure innocent Percy. It wasn't on purpose. It was definitely my fault Then Luke was dead. Percy's soul reached out and clung to Luke's, his last attempt to not lose his only family again. I yanked Luke's soul away from Percy's, making Percy let go, even if he didn't really understand he was clinging so tightly.

I followed after him for six years after that. I watched as his foster parents rejected him like a virus after Luke's death. He was passed back into the system, no one to fend for him this time. Luke had protected Percy, and he was gone. The storm came back full force. Raging underneath his skin begging to be let out. He began cutting at the age of thirteen. I couldn't stop it because he wasn't dead, and Death can't touch the living. Nobody died around him, I tried so hard to make sure that it didn't happen again.

He kept bringing himself to the brink and then someone would find him, someone would stop him. Take away his blade. They would bring him to the hospital and remove themselves from his life. He was 'poisonous'. He was damaged goods to all of them. Anytime that one of his foster parents found out about his dangerous habit, they would immediately throw him back into the system. Eventually people stopped taking him under their care.

He stayed at the orphanage for two more years. He was seventeen, and stunningly gorgeous. He had a tall lean body, beautiful sea green eyes, the hands of an artist, and bow shaped lips. Despite the beauty of the young boy, the workers at the orphanage couldn't handle him. So they ignored him, he was clearly depressed, yet they pretended that he didn't exist. Just another kid drifting through their halls. At seventeen he took his own life, smiling while he did so. I showed up, having been watching over him as he killed himself, unable to stop it because Death can't touch the living.

"Dammit Percy..." I said to him, frowning as I pulled his soul from his body, watching his soul materialize next to me. Just the same as his mothers had. As his abusive stepfathers had. Just as Luke's had. He looked ethereal, his stormy soul making his skin shift, blue, bright, and broken.

"Where am I going?" He asked me, keeping the peaceful easy smile that he had at death, even with his shifting broken skin. That was unlikely to change. As those that died stayed the same in their death, just as they were when they lived.

"With me," I said frowning at his dead body in front of me. I grabbed his hand gently, not wanting to break his already cracked soul in half, "come along Percy. It will be alright I promise, you just have to hold my hand." I could feel him tighten his hold on my hand. Immediately I pulled him into the Underworld. I felt like I knew him, he trusted me, even with never having officially meeting me. Trusting Death, how unsafe.

"Wow..." His eyes widened as he looked out at the Field of Asphodel. People drifted by us as we walked past to the gate of the castle. Percy watched them in wonder and intrigue, staring openly at the souls drifting past us. I opened the gate and pulled him through, letting it slam closed behind us, keeping the drifting souls at bay. I opened the door to my fathers throne room.

The other three horsemen stood in their spots beside my fathers throne, directly to the right of him was the empty spot that I occupied usually. Beside my spot stood War, known to us as Clarisse La Rue. To the left of my father stood Famine, known as Bianca Di Angelo, and Conquest, known as Annabeth Chase. I nodded to my father looking over to Percy, watching his reaction.

"Nico, why have you brought this boy into my throne room?" my father asked me. I watched as Percy's skin seemed to arch off his body, bristling at being called boy. It was the same thing that Gabe had called him, never by his name, only boy. I opened my mouth to respond but Percy beat me to it. I wanted to know if he could also see the other horsemen, and there was only one way to know.

"I don't intend to be rude sir, because you seem to be important here, but I'm not a boy. I'm male, but I've reached the age of seventeen." Percy said with a straight back and irritation in his voice. My fathers mouth quirked up.

"How many people do you see in this room with us?" my father asked Percy, catching onto what I intended to test.

"I'm sure that you can count the people in this room just as well as I can sir," Percy said with a confused expression," but there are six people here including us." All three of the horsemen's eyes widened. That proved it. He was rare. We weren't visible to the human eye. We weren't meant to be seen. But somehow Percy managed to see all of us.

"You are correct, I can count the amount of people just as well as you can. But you should not be able to count all six of the people in this room. In fact the only person in this room that you should be able to see is yourself." my father said, "so I have a question for you, why is it that you can see my horsemen?"

I could see the confusion in Percy's eyes. My fathers question made no sense unless you knew what the horsemen were. Or the answer to the question, that which Percy did not have.

"What do you mean sir? There are no horses here," Percy said, looking at Hades as though he were insane.

"So you don't know then," my father said, glaring at me, " You are all dismissed," he said looking at my fellow horsemen and me. They quickly bowed to him and filed out of the throne room, he nodded at me and I bowed before leaving the room without Percy.

-Percy's POV-

I didn't know what the guy on the menacing throne wanted but the best that I could assume was that it wasn't good, or really anything that I wanted to get into. My guardian angel had come to rescue me, and then he had brought me down to this strange place and left me with the dark menacing man. Leaving me after bringing me here.

"You can sit down," the voice from above me boomed. I looked up at him startled, and looked behind me to see a chair being pushed at my knees. I sat down as the man had requested.

"Why am I here?" I asked him. I knew that I was dead, or at least II thought I was. I certainly looked and felt different from when I had been alive. With my blue skin, shifting around like continents over water.

"You're dead, but you are different then most people. So my son brought you here to meet me, so we could understand the intrigue that you hold. You could see everyone in the room. Which would, or should mean that you are one of my horsemen. But you were human, and you are currently dead." He said, staring at me like I was some kind of lab experiment. I had seen the same look on my insane chemistry teachers face in tenth grade, right before he had put a dead frog in acid. To put it simply, it was unnerving.

"So what does that mean?" I asked him as he stood from his intimidating throne. I inched back and he walked closer to me. He kept sniffing the air. He seemed to be searching for something, like one of the bomb sniffing dogs that I had seen in a movie once. He seemed to find it once he was standing in front of me.

"Who was your father?"

"I didn't have a father, he left before I was born."

"I know exactly who you are and why you can see them." I was confused by his statement, why did he know who I was, he had only met me a few minutes ago and hadn't even asked for my name.

"You are the son of Poseidon." He said, his mouth opened into a wide grin. This guy was insane.

"Poseidon? Like the Greek god of the sea?" I asked him. He just grinned wider at me.

"Yes exactly that Poseidon, my dear nephew, and now you will stay here in the palace with me. You will learn of your heritage. Perhaps I'll keep you too, maybe Poseidon won't get you back. You are in my domain now." He was cackling by the end of his speech. I didn't know what to say to that.

A/N: So second chapter, hopefully you guys liked it. I'm not sure where I'm going with this yet, and I might change the pairing. I would appreciate it if you guys told me who you think would be good!(Not Percy/Annabeth) Leave a review if you feel like it!


End file.
